


Kissappear

by Swashbuckler



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, It can be read as platonic or romantic, Metahumans, Short & Sweet, Teleportation, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: The perils and mishaps of kissing a touch-based teleporter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kissappear

"Hey, Lashawn?" 

"Yeah?" 

Owen leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. There was just time for Lashawn to let out a quick, surprised, "Oh!", before she disappeared in a burst of purple smoke. 

Owen blinked at the blank space where Lashawn had been standing. "Whoops," he winced. "Forgot that'd happen."

There was another burst of smoke from behind him, and Owen turned just in time for Lashawn's lips to meet his temple to return his gentle peck. She smiled and slid backwards on her skates, pivoted smoothly and glided away. 

Owen grinned, giddy and fond, and zipped alongside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written not for the ship but for the novelty of Lashawn teleporting because of a kiss because I thought that was cute. :)
> 
> Also I hope everyone who reads my fics has realised by now that if I see a chance to make a pun or similarly humorous portmanteau in the title I _will_ take it.


End file.
